Alvin and the Chipmunk's Next Top Model
by SassySunshine
Summary: Inspired by America's Next Top Model. More of my OC's, the Chipmunk School girl OC's, and crazy fashion challenges. Who will be crowned Alvin and the Chipmunk's Next Top Model? CGI.
1. Cycle 1, Episode 1

**Bored. Then the idea hit me! BUAHAHAHA! All the girls from the Chipmunk School battle it out for the title Alvin and the Chipmunk's Next Top Model. Inspired by America's Next Top Model. But it's chipmunk style! CGI!**

**Chipmunks in:**

**Brittany**

**Jeanette**

**Eleanor**

**Nicki**

**Leah**

**Tammy**

**Fifi**

**Erika**

**Katie**

**Chrissy (uh oh)**

**Kira**

**Serena**

**Tracy**

**Violet**

**Mia**

**Danielle**

* * *

Chapter One: Cycle 1, Episode 1.

"Welcome, ladies, to Alvin and the Chipmunk's Next Top Model," Julie said, stepping up in front of a desk where Dave and Toby also sat.

"Each of you lovely ladies has been selected to participate in this challenge." Chrissy looked around.

"How did I end up here?" she asked. Dave slapped his forehead. He leaned into Toby.

"HOW DID SHE?" he whispered. Toby pulled out a picture collage of Chrissy.

"Chad bribed me…," Toby said. Dave slapped his forehead…again.

"Today, we're going to start with…makeovers!" Julie said. Chrissy looked at her ponytail. "GET RID OF THIS?" she yelled.

"Oh, we're not. We just selected you. Please welcome your judges Tara, Lisa, and Michael," Dave said. Three adult chipmunks hopped onto the judges' desk. Toby, Dave, and Julie left.

"Welcome everyone," the one in the middle said. It was Tara. She wore a leopard print shirt, black shirt, and black heels.

"Hey guys," the one on Tara's right said. It was Lisa. She wore a sparkly orange dress and orange heels.

"Hi guys," the male said. It was Michael. He wore a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers.

"This is the makeover challenge this week," Tara said. "Oh man. I'm gonna lose my hair," Chrissy muttered.

"EVERYONE TO BACKSTAGE!" Lisa said. The girls rushed backstage, while the judges followed.

"Eleanor, we need to dye your hair black."

"Oh man."

"Mia, you'll have to get that shorter. And…let's make you a blonde."

"WHAT?"

"Fifi, you're going to be brown."

"At least I'm not going blonde like Mia." "HEY!"

"Danielle-"

"DANI!"

"Fine. Dani, we need to make your hair longer, and dye it blonde."

"OH. CRUD."

"Erika, you will go black hair."

"NOOOO!"

"Violet, you need some blonde hair."

"HOW MANY BLONDES ARE YOU MAKING? I DON'T WANT TO GO BLONDE!"

"Katie, you'll have caramel brown hair."

"I'm game."

"Chrissy, you'll go blonde."

"I guess I'll do it…well, I actually don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Brittany, guess what. You'll be blonde."

"I agree with Violet; HOW MANY BLONDES ARE YOU GONNA DO?"

"Jeanette, you'll have black hair."

"I'll do it."

"Serena, you'll go black as well."

"COOL!"

"Nicki, you'll be a blonde."

"ARE YOU RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS?"

"Tammy, you'll be auburn."

"Oh man."

"Kira, you'll go black."

"Oh man. I hate the makeovers…"

"Leah, you'll need black hair too."

"CRAZY PEOPLE!"

"And Tracy, you will have auburn."

"I DO NOT HAVE AND AT THE BEGINNING OF MY NAME!"

**

* * *

**

JUDGING…

The girls all appeared onstage, some with frowns (make that little with frowns), some with happy faces, and most with 'WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME? OH, YOU'RE DEAD!' faces.

"Here are the rules now, ladies," Tara began, standing up. The girls looked at each other.

"Each week, the three with the, now, I'm not insulting anybody, but the three with the worst pictures will be put up for vote. The readers have three days to go to ChipetteGirl10's profile and vote for a girl to stay.

So this is what the poll is:

Which girl should stay?

(insert name 1)

(insert name 2)

(insert name 3)

The girl with the least votes goes home. So let's take a look at the pictures, and have an opinion on each one from every judge."

**Eleanor:**

Tara: This is okay.

Lisa: This is nice!

Michael: She did better than some others.

**Mia:**

Tara: Eh…I'm not so sure. She didn't really like the idea of going blonde.

Lisa: Not really the best, either.

Michael: Nope.

**Fifi: **

Tara: She made the best about going brown. This is a really good picture!

Lisa: This _is_ really good.

Michael: Very good, Fifi LaBeau.

**Danielle:**

Tara: This actually looks better on her than black.

Lisa: And she didn't frown or something to get her in the bottom 3.

Michael: Definitely not in the bottom three.

**Erika:**

Tara: Good shot, but not exactly what we're looking for. She's just staring into the camera.

Lisa: I have no comment on this.

Michael: Um…

**Violet:**

Tara: Blonde is good on her.

Lisa: Suits her.

Michael: It does look pretty good on her…

**Katie:**

Tara: Katie works the caramel hair!

Lisa: Very well done!

Michael: Bravo.

**Chrissy:**

Tara: She's not even smiling.

Lisa: She's sort of glaring.

Michael: A creepy glare. Not good at all.

**Brittany:**

Tara: Not the best shot.

Lisa: Nope.

Michael: Oh man, NO!

**Jeanette:**

Tara: Black hair and purple glasses? Good combo.

Lisa: I like her pose.

Michael: Very well done, very creative.

**Serena:**

Tara: Black suits her indigo glasses.

Lisa: Very good. Better than her natural blonde.

Michael: She's a keeper.

**Nicki:**

Tara: She didn't like the idea. She didn't get a good picture.

Lisa: Someone's probably going home…

Michael: Oh my. Um…NEXT!

**Tammy: **

Tara: She worked it. She got a good shot.

Lisa: Good. It'll keep her away from the bottom 3 today.

Michael: Nice shot.

**Kira:**

Tara: She hated it. We should have left her brown and kicked her out.

Lisa: Oh my. Horrible shot.

Michael: Nope. She's going to be in the bottom, I can feel it.

**Leah:**

Tara: I see Leah likes this better than earlier.

Lisa: Yeah. She looks in a way better mood.

Michael: Very good. Bravo. Brava.

**Tracy:**

Tara: Tracy sees now that being auburn is NICE…

Lisa: She kept herself away from the bottom.

Michael: Very true.

"We've reached a decision. I will call your names if you are safe," Tara said. She pulled up a picture.

"Tammy."

"PHEW!"

"Leah."

"YES!"

"Tracy."

"I'm safe! YEAH!"

"Serena."

"YAY!"

"Jeanette."

"Yes. I'm not going home!"

"Chrissy."

"YES! BUT HOW?"

"Katie."

"YEAH!"

"Violet."

"VICTORY! I'M SAFE!"

"Mia."

"YEAH!"

"Fifi.""YES!"

"Dani."

"BOO-YAH!"

"Erika."

"YES! I'M SAFE!"

"Eleanor."

"YEAH!"

"It appears that Brittany, Nicki, and Kira are up for the vote."

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile at a special resort for the families of the contestants…

Alvin, Jeff, and Derek gasped. One of their girls wouldn't survive in the competition…

If they didn't survive, they went to a different resort three miles away. Then they would see them until after the season was over, and on the special episode before the finale.

"Brittany…"

"Nicki…"

"Kira…"

**

* * *

**

BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! Okay, seriously, you have to vote. After a new chapter is posted, the bottom three are up for vote on my profile.

**So this week it would be:**

**Which girl should stay?**

**Brittany**

**Nicki**

**Kira**

**Vote people! I only have three days for you to vote! **

**Note: I had to write this, I just updated my TDI crossover with AATC. It now has two chapters. It's called TDSA: Total Drama Secret Agents.**

**Peace!**


	2. Cycle 1, Episode 2

**You voted, and here are the results…**

* * *

Chapter Two: Cycle 1, Episode 2

"Hello. Last time we had makeovers. Many of you did well, others, not so much. Brittany, Nicki, and Kira had dropped to the bottom three," Tara said. Brittany, Nicki, and Kira were just standing there, the only people there.

"Brittany…you're safe," Tara said. Brittany sighed relief, and walked off. "Kira…" Kira held in her breath. "I'm sorry, but you are no longer in this competition. Nicki, you are safe," Tara said. Nicki rushed over to Brittany.

"I'm safe…I mean we're safe…you're safe…," she said. They hugged each other.

Kira sighed. "Bye guys." The girls group hugged her. "We're gonna miss you, Kira," Brittany said.

Kira waved, and walked out.

"Okay, ladies. Today we start our actual photo shoots. It's video game, movie, and TV show day. We'll tell you who you are…," Tara said with a smile. The girls glanced at each other thinking, _Oh crud. _

"Brittany, you'll be Peach from the Mario series."

"Okay!"

"Jeanette, you'd be good for Alex from Totally Spies."

"O-Okay, I guess…"

"Eleanor, you will be Alex from Wizards of Waverly Place!"

"Cool! I get to be a wizard!"

"Nicki, you are Rosalina from Mario Galaxy."

"Oh brother."

"Leah, you're London from the Suite Life series."

"Oh cool! That should be fun!"

"Tammy, you're Sam from Totally Spies."

"OH BROTHER!"

"Mia will be Clover from Totally Spies."

"Crazy people…"

"Tracy, you are Bailey from Suite Life on Deck."

"YAY!"

"Dani is Maddie from the Suite Life series."

"Oh great. More stuff to worry about."

"Fifi, you will be Miley Stewart from Hannah Montana."

"Cool!"

"Chrissy, you will be Hannah Montana from Hannah Montana."

"Eh, okay."

"Violet, you will be Tinkerbell from the movies."

"Aw, yes! She's so cute!"

"Katie, I think you should be Daisy from the Mario series."

"She's a cool character. Okay."

"Erika, you're Carter from Princess Protection Program."

"Okay."

"Serena, you will be Tori from Victorious."

"Okay, I guess."

**

* * *

**

JUDGING…

"I have all the photos in front of me. Here are our opinions," Tara said.

**Brittany:**

**Tara: This is a great shot from her.**

**Lisa: Much better than last week.**

**Michael: The best.**

Jeanette:

Tara: She made the best of it.

Lisa: Even though she _said_ she didn't like it, she worked it.

Michael: This is a fairly nice shot.

**Eleanor: **

**Tara: Eleanor looks good as Alex.**

**Lisa: Wait, we ended up with TWO DIFFERENT ALEX'S!**

**Michael: Yeah, we did. But anyway, I like this shot. And her wand pose is amazing.**

Nicki:

Tara: She's way better than last week.

Lisa: Bravo, Nicki.

Michael: Great shot.

**Leah:**

**Tara: She works the look!**

**Lisa: Great job!**

**Michael: AMAZING!**

Tammy:

Tara: Awful.

Lisa: No smile. Two thumbs down.

Michael: Put a bag over her head, that should do it.

**Mia:**

**Tara: She's not posing, she's just standing there with an arm behind her head, thinking she's gorgeous.**

**Lisa: Bottom three today.**

**Michael: I have no comment on this.**

Tracy:

Tara: Tracy liked this look a lot. She fits it.

Lisa: Great shot, great pose, and the book and backpack were nice touches.

Michael: Gorgeous.

**Dani: **

**Tara: Not my favorite. She wasn't too enthusiastic about it.**

**Lisa: Bottom.**

**Michael: You may be going soon…**

Fifi:

Tara: Fifi loved the idea, she looks the look, she's just great.

Lisa: Nice Miley pose.

Michael: Have Miley stand like that next to her. The only thing giving Fifi away is that she's a chipmunk.

**Chrissy: **

**Tara: Chrissy sort of liked it, and yet she got an awesome picture.**

**Lisa: That's a pose Hannah would do.**

**Michael: BRAVO!**

Violet:

Tara: Violet makes a great Tinkerbell.

Lisa: PERFECT!

Michael: Put her in the movie!

**Katie:**

**Tara: Katie makes a good Daisy.**

**Lisa: Same hair, same dress, same cute smile…awesome.**

**Michael: I can't stop looking at this. But I have to.**

Erika:

Tara: She liked the Carter idea, and liking it gets you a good picture.

Lisa: I think this is really good.

Michael: Pinch me, I'm dreaming.

**Serena: **

**Tara: She's victorious. Ha, ha. Get it?**

**Lisa: Amazing.**

**Michael: I love this!**

"The judges have reached a decision. Come up if your name is called," Tara said. The girls flashed back to Kira going home, then zoomed back into the present.

"Tracy."

"Yes!"

"Brittany."

"YEAH!"

"Chrissy."

"HOW, I DON'T KNOW. BUT I ACCEPT!"

"Violet."

"BOO-YAH!"

"Katie."

"OH YEAH!"

"Serena."

"That's how I roll!"

"Fifi."

"Yeah!"

"Leah."

"Oh yeah!"

"Nicki."

"Yay!"

"Eleanor."

"I'M SAFE? WOO HOO!"

"Jeanette."

"Phew…"

"Well, it turns out that Mia, Dani, and Tammy are in the bottom three," Tara said.

The three glanced at each other.

**

* * *

**

AT THE FAMILY AND FRIENDS RESORT…

Greg, Dylan, and Scott glanced at each other.

"Our girls…," Greg said. Dylan gulped.

"I-I don't want Dani get eliminated," he said.

"Well I don't want Tammy getting eliminated," Scott said. "And do you think I want Mia get eliminated?" Greg asked.

"Well, we must wait until the next episode, I guess…," Dylan muttered.

**

* * *

**

Okay readers, you remember how to vote…

**Go onto my profile and click on my poll.**

**This week the poll would say (names in any order):**

**Which girl should stay?**

**Dani**

**Mia**

**Tammy**

**Vote for who you want to **_**stay**_**. The girl with the least votes goes home. You have three days…meaning until…Thursday.**


	3. The First Fight

**Alright, this is just before episode 3...which comes out tomorrow when I close voting. Tammy and Mia are tied, the person with less votes goes! Dani has three votes, Mia and Tammy are tied at two, HURRY AND VOTE ON MY PRO! *Only if you read chapter 2...* I forgot to mention the prizes!**

**If you become AatC's Next Top Model, you win:**

**A spot as my profile picture…**

**An upgraded room in the chipmunk school!**

**HURRY AND VOTE! THAT'S FOR THE WINNER AT THE END OF THE CYCLE! *THE ACTIONS OF THE CHIPMUNKS BELONGING TO OTHERS THAT AREN'T ME DO NOT ACTUALLY REFLECT THEM…***

**And you wanted to know couples for this? *counting eliminated girls***

**Alvin - Brittany**

**Simon - Jeanette**

**Theodore - Eleanor**

**Jeff- Nicki**

**Max - Leah**

**Scott - Tammy**

**Derek - Kira**

**Luke - Serena**

**Peter (coming soon) - Tracy**

**Chad - Chrissy**

**Kevin - Katie**

**Greg - Mia**

**Berry - Violet**

**Brendan (coming soon) - Erika**

**John (coming soon) - Fifi**

**Dylan - Dani**

**What? I can't resist couples…so next year…THIRTY-TWO CHIPMUNKS!**

* * *

Chapter Three: The First Fight

"You know what? Tammy's so bad, she's going home," Chrissy said. Eleanor, Nicki, Leah, Brittany, and Jeanette looked up.

"YOU DON'T SAY THAT!" Eleanor yelled. "Yeah? Well it's not my fault the princess got a bad shot," Chrissy said.

"IT COULD HAVE EASILY BEEN YOU, CHRISSY!" Eleanor snapped furiously, pinning down Chrissy. They rolled over.

"BUT I DIDN'T! I HAD THE BEST PICTURE EVER!" Chrissy said. "LET GO OF MY LITTLE SISTER!" Brittany said, prying Chrissy off.

Erika, Fifi, and Katie were walking in when the saw the fight. "Yeeeeep…Chad's got the perfect girlfriend…," Katie muttered. "DO SOMETHING! YOU'RE GONNA END UP SISTERS-IN-LAW AND WE ALL KNOW IT!" Fifi shouted, throwing her hands up.

"Okay, right…," Katie said. She put her hands on Chrissy's shoulders and shoved her back.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Katie yelled. Fifi and Erika glanced at each other. "TAKE TO THE BEDS!" Erika yelled. Tracy and Serena poked their heads up from behind some blankets.

"We have to do something before they kill each other!" Tracy said. Serena pushed her glasses up her nose. "The only thing to do is get in the middle of that and stop it from center, out," Serena said.

Serena was at the end of the line of girls hiding under the covers. Fifi, Erika, and Tracy turned to look at her.

"The ONLY thing we can do?" Erika asked.

All of a sudden, Jeanette landed on the bed. She had been thrown across the room.

"They really shouldn't have cameras back here," Fifi muttered. Leah landed on top of Jeanette. "Really, they shouldn't," Fifi said.

"YOU KNOW WHAT CHRISSY? I'M SICK OF YOUR ATTITUDE! YOU THINK YOU'RE THE BEST, WELL YOU'RE NOT! I AM!" Brittany said. Jeanette and Leah looked at each other.

"She didn't…," Leah muttered. "IS THAT SO?" Chrissy yelled back. "She did," Jeanette said, sighing.

"CHRISSY, YOU JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE. YOU'LL NEVER BE THE BEST BECAUSE YOU'RE SO BORING!" Katie said. Chrissy whirled around.

"YOU DID _NOT _JUST SAY THAT TO CHRISSY MUNK," she said. "Maybe I didn't, or maybe I _DID_," Katie said.

Eleanor ran into Brittany's arms. "I'm scared, Brittany," she said. "I know. Let's go sit with Fifi, Leah, Jeanette, Erika, Serena, and Tracy…"

"Where's Nicki and Violet?" Jeanette asked. Nicki and Violet popped out from Violet's bed. "Here," Nicki said.

Violet and Nicki quickly ran across the room to Serena's bed. The (now remember that Dani, Tammy, and Mia are not here, they are talking privately together in another room) ten watched Chrissy and Katie fight.

"YOU KNOW WHAT CHRISSY? I'M DONE SPEAKING TO YOU!" "SAME WITH ME!" "AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE?" "WHAT?" "STAY AWAY FROM CHAD!" "THEN YOU STAY AWAY FROM KEVIN!" "FINE!" "FINE!"

"Well that went well," Serena joked. "Oh brother," Brittany said, slamming her head down.

**

* * *

**

:O Oh wow, that was an intense fight. What will the heated words do to Chrissy's relationship with Chad and Katie's relationship with Kevin? I'm not telling you until later chapters…BUAHAHA!


End file.
